The present invention is directed generally to a sliding table supported in cantilevered fashion and more particularly to a cantilevered sliding table mounted on a table saw to facilitate the cross-cutting of long, wide or heavy stock.
Many table saws produced early in this century employed moving tables for cross-cutting. Recently, moving tables have been offered as standard or optional equipment on certain domestic and imported table saws. The moving tables of all known table saws, however, both past and existing, are supported by small wheels which roll on a guiding rail. The guiding wheels are generally arranged along one side of a sliding table with thrust wheels provided on the opposite side for rolling movement along a thrust rail.
A primary problem with the past and existing moving tables is that sawdust which collects on the rails is compacted between the rails and wheels due to the high pressures caused by the point load of the wheels on the rails. Sawdust compaction results in a loss of precision and impairs the smooth operation of the moving table. Furthermore, the known sliding tables were not easily removed from the table saw and the permanent rails remained as an obstruction even after removal of the moving table itself. These and other problems of existing moving tables are believed to be resolved by the cantilevered sliding table of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved moving table for a table saw.
Another object is to provide a sliding table which is supported in cantilevered fashion for sliding movement along one edge of a main table.
Another object is to provide a sliding table having an open bottomed guide way for direct placement onto the guide rail for sliding movement thereon.
Another object is to provide on a table saw, a moving table which is not affected by sawdust compaction.
Another object is to provide a moving table having a support system which is self-centering and capable of directing the table along a straight line.
Another object is to provide a moving table which is easily removed from the main table on which it is slidably supported.
Finally, an object is to provide a sliding table which is economical to manufacture, simple and durable in construction, and efficient in operation.